best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Never Really Over" by Katy Perry
"Never Really Over" is a song by American singer Katy Perry. It was released as a single through Capitol Records on May 31, 2019. Lyrics 1 I'm losing my self control Yeah, you’re starting to trickle back in But I don't wanna fall down the rabbit hole Cross my heart, I won't do it again Pre-Chorus I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line" And I do, I do But once in a while, I trip up, and I cross the line And I think of you Chorus Two years, and just like that My head still takes me back Thought it was done, but I Guess it’s never really over Oh, we were such a mess But wasn't it the best? Thought it was done, but I Guess it's never really over Post-Chorus Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again Just because it’s over doesn’t mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you’ll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again 2 I guess I could try hypnotherapy I gotta rewire this brain 'Cause I can't even go on the internet Without even checking your name Pre-Chorus I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line" And I do, I do But once in a while, I trip up, and I cross the line I think of you Chorus Two years, and just like that My head still takes me back Thought it was done, but I Guess it’s never really over Oh, we were such a mess But wasn't it the best? Thought it was done, but I Guess it's never really over Post-Chorus Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again Bridge Thought we kissed goodbye Thought we meant this time was the last But I guess it's never really over Thought we drew the line right through you and I Can't keep going back I guess it's never really over, yeah Chorus Two years, and just like that My head still takes me back Thought it was done, but I Guess it's never really over Post-Chorus Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again (And I'll have to get over you all over again) Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again And I'll have to get over you all over again (Over you all over again) Outro Thought we kissed goodbye Thought we meant this time was the last But I guess it's never really over Thought we drew the line right through you and I Can't keep going back I guess it's never really over Why It Rocks #Katy's vocals sound very pleasant. #The beat is awesome. #The music video is very entertaining. #This could be Katy's best song since Roar and Dark Horse. Bad Qualities # It sounds too much like “Love You Like That” by Dagny. Music Video Category:2019 Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Pop Category:2010s